


Being Darcy Wayne

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (like Jason Todd's here guys...), AU, Canonical Character Death, Darcy Lewis is Bruce Wayne's sister, Darcy Wayne, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mostly Canon Compliant, Normal Batman Stuff, Potentially out of character, Some Cursing, To the point where I decided Canon didn't suit me, less than canon though, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: There's never a dull moment when your brother is Batman.





	Being Darcy Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the plot bunny of a thought I had after seeing Wonder Woman of how I really wanted Diana and Steve Rogers to know each other and remeet once they're both in 2017 but I wasn't sure how to connect the two universes. Then I thought oh what if Batman had a sister. I'm still working on the big story (I don't like posting things before they're done) but this is the result of me trying to understand Darcy as a Wayne better. Its a big mishmash of all things batman as I haven't read the comics but I've watched most Batman related things since I was a kid. I tried to be true to the heart of the characters even if it diverges from Canon. There's not much MCU yet as this was understanding Darcy as she grew up and the big story starts with her meeting the Avengers. I tried to tag everything that might need to be, but feel free to let me know if something else needs to be added. This has been beta'd only in the sense that I edited it after I wrote it, so please forgive any errors. Hope you enjoy!

The small girl sat in the corner playing with her dolls as Alfred argued with her brother yet again.

“Master Wayne please, I don’t think that sending you off is a good idea.”

“Alfred. I am fourteen I think I am old enough to start making these decisions. I don’t want to be here anymore. There’s nothing the schools around here have to offer. I want to go.”

“Sir…”

“Alfred, I don’t want to order you. Please.”

“Alfred, you should let him go,” Darcy says in a small voice. Her dolls lie on the ground and though she makes eye contact with Alfred she refuses to look at her brother. “If he doesn’t want to be here, keeping him here won’t be good for him.”

“Very well if you both feel this way. You can go to this school in England Master Bruce.”

~~~

“You haven’t heard from Bruce have you?” Darcy asks after a few days of Alfred pacing frantically and trying to pretend that everything was normal. The girl was sitting at the table in the kitchen in her school uniform eating her breakfast, a book lying open before her.

“No miss. Not in a few months, which is concerning. The board hired someone to look for him, after all missing a future CEO is bad for business, but they haven’t had any luck, I’m afraid. They’re…thinking of declaring him dead. But then the whole business would fall to you and there are board members who are…strongly against this.”

The eight year old scoffs as she turns the page in front of her. “Of course they are. They’re against _me_. Because I’m a girl and kid. We’ll show them Alfred. I just need the time to get there.”

“And get you there we will Miss Darcy. Eat your breakfast we have to leave in a few minutes.”

“Okay. And…he’s not dead. I think I’d feel different if he was. He probably figures since he’s legally an adult he doesn’t have to do things like send a letter like a _normal_ person would. You know how Bruce is.”

“Yes Miss Darcy.”

~~~

She should have gone to the party after all. She hated them though. The parties and the people who went to them. The people who grabbed your cheek and called you darling even though she knew they were trying to figure out a way to stop her from ever seeing the part of her inheritance that involved Wayne Enterprises. Still, after seeing how shaken her brother is now Darcy was sure she should have gone to the party. After all, she could have looked out for him.

“Did they pinch your cheeks?” she finally asks him, from her sunken nest in the armchair in the corner. She had been reading but when the room darkened she had fallen asleep. Only Bruce entering the parlor had woken her up.

“Oh Darcy, I didn’t see you in here.”

“I should have come. Or at least warned you about the ones who pinch your cheek. I’m sorry, please don’t leave again.”

“No one pinched my cheeks. The party just didn’t go the way I had hoped it would. But I’m not leaving. Why would you think that?”

“I dunno,” the preteen shrugs her shoulders, sinking further into the comfortable chair, before all at once exhaling, “you’vebeengonemostofmylifeitwouldn’tbethefirsttime.”

Bruce takes a sip of the amber liquid that was in his glass, his eyebrow telling Darcy that he was attempting to parse out meaning from her ramble. Finally he says, “I’m not leaving again Darcy. I promise. And I’m sorry that I was gone as long as I was, and that I didn’t send letters. I should have. I was selfish and you haven’t been given that same opportunity. I’m sorry for that too. But you won’t have to be the only Wayne in Gotham anymore so hopefully you’ll have some chance to still be a kid.”

Darcy shrugs again as she gets up from her refuge to go to bed. She hugs her brother and makes to leave. When she gets to the door she turns back. “I don’t know that very many people in Gotham ever truly get to be a kid. Why should I be any different?”

~~~

Bruce was with _him_ again, of course. They were practically inseparable. Obviously all it really took for Bruce to be a good big brother was for him to have a little brother. Her fault for being born a girl. Well fine then. It was her turn to do a disappearing act then. Her bag was packed, stuffed with clothes, books, and her ipod. She had left a note for Alfred in his rooms.

Of course Darcy wasn’t stupid. There were…too many people who were interested in either Bruce, or Wayne Enterprises, or even the Wayne fortune for her to just run away. And she wasn’t like Bruce, she couldn’t in good conscious just _disappear_. But she did need to be away from Wayne Manor. If only for a bit. Her friend Mackenzie was at the gate and Darcy slipped silently into her limo, seeking refuge with her family until her brother noticed her absence.

“Dick, have you seen Darcy?” Bruce asked as they shoveled dinner down before returning to the cave to keep an eye out for people threatening Gotham. Let Stark keep an eye on the world, he had more than enough to do here and now.

The fourteen year old, Bruce had more or less adopted at the urging of his sister, shook his head briefly. Bruce frowned. He definitely hadn’t seen her at all today and he wasn’t entirely sure that he had seen her yesterday either. This was…not good. Luckily Alfred came in at just that moment.

“Alfred where is Darcy?” Bruce asked, his voice sharp with worry. Alfred sighed. He supported Bruce in his efforts to keep the city safe if only to keep Bruce himself safe, and while he didn’t agree in letting Dick help it was certainly better than Darcy joining in so Alfred had kept his mouth shut. But it had ended with Bruce ignoring his sister (again) and her feeling more isolated than ever before. Thus she had “run away” to her friend’s house.

“She ran away Master Bruce.” Alfred wanted to roll his eyes at the girl’s dramatics. He loved the two dearly—he would never have agreed to raise them and then stayed on with them otherwise—but more than once the butler found himself wondering how this had become his life.

“And you didn’t tell me until now?” Bruce’s voice has gone cold and Dick has frozen in his seat, unsure how to react.

“Well seeing as she only ran away a few miles and how she left me a note telling me exactly where she was going and it was actually only a few hours ago, no I didn’t see the need. But you should read her note. I think there are issues that you need to address with her before they combine into actual teenage angst Master Bruce.” Alfred laid the note down besides his plate and Bruce snatched it up, his eyes scanning the sheet quickly.

Darcy was surprised when Mackenzie’s housekeeper came in the next morning saying that Bruce was at the door. She bid goodbye to Mackenzie and her brother before going to see her own. Unsurprisingly, Bruce looked disappointed in her.

“What if something had happened?” he demanded as they got in the car he had driven over.

“Nothing did! And would you have even noticed? You spend all your time with Grayson, or at parties. I bet you only noticed I was gone ‘cause Alfred told you.”

“Darcy of course I noticed you were gone! Do you really think I don’t pay any attention to you? Dick just lost his parents. He needs people to be there for him, can’t you understand that?”

“Oh of course you bring up Dick and his stupid dead parents! Because he understands you and _your_ dead parents so much! Doesn’t he Bruce? In a way your stupid kid sister never could. They were my parents too Bruce! I miss them too!” Darcy shouts, tears gathering in her eyes. After a moment when Bruce doesn’t respond she lets out a sob and turns away from her brother, her arms crossed over her chest. Bruce pulls over, not willing to have a conversation this important happen when he can not give it his full attention.

“Darcy you are not stupid. You are intelligent, and kind, and caring. You’re so much like Mother it amazes me. I know you don’t remember them and that that hurts you in ways that you find it hard to talk about. But you can always talk to me about them, or ask me about them. And I count myself so lucky to have a sister like you. I would be so…alone without you or Alfred. I love you. But Dick doesn’t have a sister or an Alfred. Because he shouldn’t have to be alone. So yes right now I am spending a lot of time with him. And I understand now, and should have before, how that could have hurt you. I will try to be better. But I want you to understand that you are not less because you are a girl ever. _Ever_. Without Mother, Father never could have been as successful as he was. That was a fact that they both understood to be true. And it wasn’t in a she stayed home with us kind of way. Martha Wayne was a badass and you Darcy Wayne are shaping up to be a suitable heir for her legacy.”

Without another word Bruce put his signal back on, and pulled back onto the road. The drive back to the manor was quiet with Darcy occasionally sniffling as she processed what her brother said. When they parked in front of the house, Bruce stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm.

“Are we okay? If you need something just tell me.”

“We’re okay Bruce. I love you too.”

~~~

Darcy Wayne was very prepared to admit that she was terrified. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She had been in the car on the way home with Dick when someone had rammed into the driver’s side causing their car to flip—or at least she was pretty sure that’s what had happened. She had blacked out and now…now they were in the back of some shitty van, her hands and feet were both wrapped tightly in duct tape so she couldn’t move and there was tape over her mouth as well. Her glasses had survived—luckily—so she could see her boyfriend and the rise and fall of his chest.

The van screeched to a halt and masked men threw both her and Dick over their shoulders and carried them inside an abandoned warehouse.

“ _Oh because that’s so original,”_ Darcy couldn’t help but think as she was plopped down on a chair and rope wound around her chest. The men did the same thing to Dick and then left without saying a word. After a few minutes Dick pulled the tape off of his mouth—his hands being within reach with how they had tied him up when he was slumped over.

“Darcy,” he hissed, “are you awake?”

She glanced at him and nodded just the tiniest bit.

“Are you okay?” his eyes were running over her frantically but he still needed reassurance.

Darcy knew that physically she was mostly alright but she was most definitely _not_ okay right now so she just shrugged at him.

“Aw man Bruce is going to be so pissed,” the sixteen year old thumped his head, “and after I told him he needed to be more chalant. Great. Oh well.”

Darcy watched as he started to shift some trying to reach something by his ear. Deciding that if he was going to have a breakdown someone should be watching for the bad guys she turns her attention to the door she had seen them walk through. Dick started talking to himself, and oh boy were they going to need to talk about his reactions to things. Time seemed to move slowly. Someone came to check on them once but both teenagers acted like they were still unconscious and the man wandered back out of where they were being kept.

“Probably not anyone serious. I think this is a case of a Wayne-napping more than a ba-Bad Guy napping. Still I’m uh…not in a great position right now. Is the big guy on his way?”

After what Darcy was sure was hours, she started hearing noises. At first she thought they were rodents but after a bit she was pretty sure it was coming from where ever the bad guys were. The noises dropped and it was more silent then it was before. She looked over at Dick concerned.

“Darcy, it is okay. Try very hard to stay whelmed,” he whispered, trying to make his voice soothing.

Darcy nodded and tried to breath evenly but when she looked back at the doorway the Batman was right there beside her.

“Miss Wayne. Are you alright?” the superhero that had been moving through her city since she was eleven was right in front of her asking her if she was okay. Darcy took in a deep breath and managed to shrug. “Are you physically alright? Do you need a medic?”

Darcy nodded and then shook her head.

“Mr. Grayson, are you alright?” the man dressed as a bat asked her boyfriend. Darcy was pretty sure she was dreaming or something. Why would the batman come to rescue them from what she was pretty sure was a ransom thing?

“Yeah I’m okay. I think she’s in shock though.” Nodding the Batman unties her before also undoing the tape and gently rubbing her wrists and then ankles.

“Can you stand?” he asks her after a few minutes, arching an eyebrow. Darcy starts to open her mouth when the eyebrow catches her. And after years of suspicion a question finally makes its way out.

“Bruce?” Silence answers her. But the man in front of her shares a look with Dick, and that tells her all she needs to know. She turns to look at Dick, hurt lining her face. “Dick?”

“I did tell you to stay whelmed. And at least you know I’m not crazy?” he offers, taking out an earpiece now that he has also been untied.

“Can we just go home please?” Darcy asks in a small voice that Bruce hasn’t heard since she told Alfred to let him go to a boarding school on a different continent. He takes them home in silence and then leaves to start his patrol. He tells Dick to sit this one out for the night and watch her, after she had left.

She doesn’t talk to any of them—including Alfred who she can tell was in on it after she sees his face—for days. She breaks first for Alfred who had weathered so much with her. But Bruce and Dick she shuts out for weeks. The manor was a large place and she knew almost all of its secrets. Certainly more than them for all that they might know its largest secret. Bruce tries to respect her space but he doesn’t like not talking to his sister so when she comes down to his room, he’s more than ready to explain.

And explain he does. He tells Darcy everything. When and why he started, the good that he had done and what more he still had to do. Bruce apologized not for the secret keeping but for the fact that he would not hang up the suit, even now that she knew. After listening to all of it, Darcy nods says a simple ok and heads back to her room.

She seeks out Dick a while later and that goes better in her opinion. He apologizes first, for the secret keeping, and explains his side. And instead of telling her how things are going to be, he mostly asks. He lays out his case and says that while he isn’t asking her permission he would like her blessing. She thinks it over but eventually she tells him okay, as long as he promises to come back to her alive.

“I will do my best, always.” He vows solemnly.

~~~

“Darcy. Babe. Why are you being so unreasonable?” an almost nineteen Dick Grayson demands of his girlfriend who is currently on her last trip from the manor to her car, packing it for her trip back to Culver. She shoves the box of stuff in her arms down and inside the scrappy car she had bought with the money she had saved from her internship.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Dick.” She gets out from gritted teeth before shoving past him.

“I can’t stay here in the shadow of Bruce forever Darce! And Jason’s here now and he’s settling in well and it’s the perfect time to pass the baton. He wants to!”

“Ohmygod. Dick, he’s twelve. You’ve both been his heroes for the past eight fucking years! Of course he wants to. That doesn’t mean you should let him! And its not the fact that you’re moving. Its that the only reason—the _only reason_ —you even told me is because Jason let it slip! What? Was I just going to come home for spring break and be all ‘where’s my boyfriend?’ and you all were just going to have Alfred go ‘Surprise!’? REALLY Dick? And also don’t give me that Bruce’s shadow bull shit. Do you think that we don’t get magazines in Virginia _Dick_? Newsflash, we do and I can see you taking on all of Bruce’s little spotlight ways.”

“Darcy I haven’t cheated on you! I love you! Oh my god!” Dick throws his arms in the air, not believing that he had to say that to his girlfriend of almost three years.

“Oh come off it Dick. I never said you cheated on me.” Darcy’s voice has gone deadly cold and has dropped significantly in volume. Dick can hear his blood pounding in his ears more clearly than he can hear Darcy. “But your behavior that you deem necessary to protect your secret shows to the world that you are clearly stepping out on me—and I’m not okay with that. I won’t be shamed and catcalled around campus for you to protect your secret. And I can’t condone letting Jason be the new you. He’s twelve Johnnie.”

“So? I was thirteen.”

“That doesn’t make it right to do it now. I didn’t have any say in you doing what you did. And ultimately I won’t have any say in Jason either. But I can’t stay here while you guys form him into that and I can’t date you anymore. I’m sorry.”

Dick clenches his jaw in a way that only makes Darcy more sure that he is on a path to be just like Bruce. And as much as she loved her brother she didn’t want to end up with a man who was so bent on revenge that he changed who he was—even if it was supposedly for the greater good. He turns around and storms inside while Darcy just turns and gets in her car driving away.

~~~

“Alfred, what happened?!” Darcy demands, looking unkempt with her hair thrown in a bun in a shirt that looked like it was used mostly for painting and sweat pants with her college’s name printed down the side.

“The Joker. He kidnapped Jason Miss. And then…” the man who had cared for Darcy her entire life, her rock, crumpled in on himself then as he tried to comprehend exactly what had happened. Sobs wrack his body and Darcy wraps him in a hug. She had seen what had happened next. The Joker had streamed, in as many ways as he could, a broadcast of him torturing Jason, who had ended up becoming the next Robin despite everything. This lasted for days and became the only thing many people were talking about.

The Justice League—that Bruce had helped form almost seven years ago—had tried their best but the Joker had clearly spread that this would be a good way to strike a blow to the superhero community and they had been plagued by their own demons. Dick had even called her to let her know he was returning to Gotham to help. She had made him promise he’d come home, like she used to, and he had responded just like he always did. She hadn’t heard from him since though.

“I know Alfred. I know. Where’s Bruce? Where’s Dick? Have you heard from them since? Are they okay Alfred?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Okay. Alfred its okay. I’ll handle it. You go sit down.”

Darcy helped the butler to a chair and then went to bookcase where she knew that Bruce kept the entrance to the Batcave. She hurried down the stairs not having the patience for the stupid elevator he had put in. The landing to the computer wasn’t that far down anyways. Quickly she scanned the screens to see what had happened and when the last contact was.

Deciding she didn’t have time to waste Darcy sent a message to _everyone_. Including the Justice League. She particularly focused on Superman and Wonder Woman. She hadn’t met either one—she had been pretty adamant about staying away from the supers—but she knew that Bruce absolutely trusted them.

Finally she received a text from an unknown number. _Incoming. Couldn’t find the body. But I have Nightwing._

She waits impatiently but after a few minutes she hears the sound of someone coming into the cave, and though she pulls her Taser out, she isn’t surprised when the Man of Steel comes flying in.

“Is he okay?” she asks, her voice quiet.

“I believe he will be. The last fight took a lot out of them. But his injuries are surprisingly minor compared to what they could be. He doesn’t even need a hospital. Wonder Woman is with Batman now. They are trying to find Jason’s body. The Joker took it with him. But he seems broken by this. I don’t know that he’ll come back right away.”

Darcy helps Superman lay out Dick on a cot kept to the side so that he can rest. “I’m sure you’re right. Robin had been taking a lot of risks lately and I know it was making him nervous. He’s probably blaming himself. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone though.”

“Miss…are you okay?”

“No. But I don’t know that anyone is right now. Thank you for bringing Nightwing back. If you need to return to Metropolis I understand.”

Superman hesitates, wanting to make sure the young woman before him who he knows is so much more delicate physically than himself isn’t going to break down. He knew that he was going home to Lois as soon as possible and holding her tight, to reassure himself on this most awful of days that he hadn’t lost as much as he knew Bruce had tonight. But the small brunette takes a deep breath and firms her shoulders going to find the materials she would need to clean Nightwing’s wounds. Figuring that if she was going to break maybe she needed to do it alone, Superman flew away quietly going to see if he could help Bruce and Diana any more before going home.

~~~

Darcy heaved a huge sigh as she sat in Bruce’s office. It had been nearly a year since Jason’s death and Bruce had never come home. He hadn’t even called or sent a message. She was _furious_ with her brother. But she had made his excuses. She, and Dick once he had recovered, had announced that in the chaos that the Joker had created—and he had, lots of Bruce’s minor enemies had come out of the woodworks in the days the Joker tortured Jason and all of them terrorized Gotham—Jason had been among those killed and that Bruce was taking a leave of absence to grieve the loss of his ward. Luckily Darcy had been able to forge Bruce’s signature since she was eight. She had taken a year off from school, and had to withdraw from consideration for an internship she had applied for through school. They had been very understanding though; apparently lots of Gotham students across the country were doing something of the same as they returned home to assess their losses.

Dick had been transferred back to Gotham at her request to help fill Bruce’s shoes. He had also—against Darcy’s wishes—taken on the mantle of Batman. And in the mess of it all they had started dating again. They still had their problems, and Darcy’s fear that Dick was too similar to Bruce was more valid than ever, but right now they both needed the comfort the other offered.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by her cell phone incessant ringing. It was Dick, which was strange—he never called her when they were at work.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?” Dick demanded, his voice worried and harsh.

“At the office?” she asks confused.

“I thought you had that trip to New York today?”

“No. They cancelled last week. I’m in my office Grayson. What’s wrong?”

“Turn on the TV.” Darcy sighs but does as he suggests, her jaw dropping as she sees grainy footage of New York City under attack. From aliens. “What the hell?”

“I dunno. I’m going on patrol just in case any of them come down this way. I won’t tell you to go home—mostly because I don’t think you’ll listen—but _please_ stay safe.”

“I’ll come home safe if you will.”

“Always love.”

Darcy reigns from the boardroom for the rest of the afternoon with the TVs blasting their panicked headlines silently. She allows people to go home when they ask, understanding the need to be with their loved ones. As she watches Ironman and an assortment of strangers protect the planet she wonders what happened to the Justice League. She hadn’t kept up with them after Bruce left, but she supposed that maybe everything just happened and they were concerned that this invasion would move to their cities next. Still. Saving a city seems pointless if you fail to save the world. When the dust settles and the Hulk—and _that’s_ a trip seeing the professor who had torn through Culver's campus her sophomore year again—catches Iron Man and the aliens lie lifeless on the New York City streets, Darcy arranges to send Wayne Enterprise resources to help with the rebuilding process and then finally gets ready to leave for home.

When she’s in the car that Alfred had sent she receives two texts. One is a selfie from Dick showing him home in bed, and the other is from a number she doesn’t have stored in her phone. _Sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’m coming home. Can’t have Dick being the only thing between Gotham and aliens._ Shaking her head Darcy throws her phone into her bag. Of course Bruce would come home because of aliens.

~~~

Darcy watched Bruce interact with the thirteen year old who had been following him around for a few months. It reminded her of when Dick had first moved into the manor. Tim had just lost his parents and seemed lost. Bruce was trying to pull away, afraid that he would turn Tim into another Jason but Darcy thought that maybe the two needed each other.

Dick had been in and out a lot after Bruce first got back, but now he was back in Blüdhaven for good. They had tried to keep their relationship going but with his return to Nightwing patrols as well, and all their issues that were easier to ignore when they were together, they had broken up again (for the better Darcy privately thought). Bruce seemed a little lost though, without Dick or Jason. 

Tim was off with Alfred in the kitchen when Darcy decided Bruce needed her help.

“Bruce, do you remember what you said to me when I ran away when I was fourteen?” she slides into the chair across from her brother, dressed for a day of relaxing in a t-shirt and leggings.

“Which part?” Bruce asks dryly.

“The part where you told me that Dick was alone and you couldn’t imagine what that would be like. And that he shouldn’t have to be alone.”

“Yes Darcy. I remember that.”

“Putting what happened with Jason aside, for just a moment, do you regret taking in Dick?”

“No.” The single word would be a warning to most people to stop pushing but Darcy has always ignored this.

“And do you think that being there for Jason was wrong?”

“Darcy—”

“No Bruce. I know it hurts. But Jason’s been gone for almost two years. What the Joker did was evil. I’m not arguing that. I’m not saying if mistakes were or were not made. I am asking if you think that taking in Jason, making sure he wasn’t alone, that was a mistake.”

“…No,” sighs Bruce, almost so quiet that Darcy can’t hear him, but she sees the word form.

“Then be better Bruce. For Jason’s memory and for Todd. Because whether or not you let him be the ‘New Robin’ he shouldn’t have to be alone.” Standing, Darcy presses a kiss to the top of her brother’s forehead before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

~~~

Darcy sat at a New York café, enjoying the relative obscurity she got from being in any city besides Gotham. Since it was fall, she wore a beanie over her curly hair and a long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark jeans. She was spending a few weeks in the city as a part of the agreement between Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises that had been the (low profile) start of talks between the Avengers and the Justice League.

When Bruce had disappeared, the Justice League focused on making sure that what had happened with their villains when the Joker held Jason would not happen again. Meanwhile SHIELD had been forming a second super hero group. For what was unclear to Darcy, and she had pointed this out to Bruce. Still things had been…hard for the Avengers. SHIELD had been infiltrated by HYDRA and then Captain America (actual Captain America, from the 1940s) burned it to the ground. There had been huge amounts of destruction when Tony Stark built an accidental murderbot and then a city in Sokovia had imploded to stop it. Plus someone had tried to frame Bucky Barnes (what was with all the World War Two heroes coming back to life?) for killing a king at the same time General Ross was trying to get the world to put a leash on _all_ of its superheroes.

Luckily Darcy had been keeping an eye on things and had let Bruce know early on. He had gathered Superman, Wonder Woman, and some people from a group called ARGUS to show how obsessed and power hungry General Ross was. That, coupled with Bruce Banner’s personal testimony, had convinced the United Nations that perhaps they should let the superheroes come up with a way of policing one another.

Bruce, Superman, Wonder Woman, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers were going to be presenting their plan in front of the UN in a month. It would cover encouraging (but not requiring) heroes to say who they were publicly, how the two teams would interact with each other, and other super hero stuff that Darcy still tried hard to stay out of.

She had met with Pepper Potts a few days ago, and things were going well business wise. Still today she planned on sitting here, reading a book for a few hours, and being a normal twenty-seven year old.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read let me know! If you didn't like what you read, that's a bummer I hope you find your perfect fic.


End file.
